dragon_rap_battlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Howard Carter VS John Hammond/Rap Meanings
'John Hammond:' Prepare for an adventure you're about to embark (John prepares Howard for a magical experience in this rap battle.) As I welcome you to Jurassic Park (John welcomes Howard to Jurassic Park, the place John created, this also references the line said by John, "Welcome to Jurrasic Park".) From an amber sap of a bloodsucking Mosquito (John created these dinosaurs thanks to finding a amber sap of an ancient mosquito, that are known for sucking blood in this case, Dinosaurs.) So give up or end up like the bloodsucking lawyer, Donald Gennaro (John then threatens Howard to give up or end up like Donald Gennaro, the lawyer in Jurassic Park nicknamed "The Bloodsucking Lawyer" by John, who died from the T-Rex while in the bathroom.) It took you 15 years to find King Tut's tomb (Howard's goal was to find King Tut's tomb which took him 15 years.) So maybe just remain hidden within KV62 (Because it took so long John insists he might as well remain hidden there in which the location is named KV62.) Cause I've seen better problem solving from a Velociraptor (During Jurassic Park, The Velociraptors get smarter by learning how to use doors, in which John says are smarter than Howard.) You better surrender Howard, admit that i'm the better rapper (John wants Howard not only to give up but admit that John is the better rapper than him.) 'Howard Carter:' Ah Ah Ah, You didn't say the magic word (A direct quote from Dennis in Jurassic Park when he put a program in the computer to prevent hacking when he tookover the power in Jurassic Park. In which the word was please which in this battle Howard says John should've used in the last line.) '' '''A better rapper as Santa in a straw hat would be absurd' (Howard then says John as better rapper would be ridicules as he compares him to Santa (white beards and glasses) in a straw hat, which John commonly wears. This also references on how Richard Attenborough, the actor who played John Hammond, also played Santa Claus in 1994's Miracle on 34th Street.) Maybe next time you should've studied Chaos Theory (Ian Malcolm, a character in Jurassic Park, studies Chaos Theory and admits the flaws of Jurassic Park which are proven when chaos goes down. Hammond reccomends that John studies it to prevent mistakes.) Just Ask Dr. Ian Malcolm (Howard brings in Malcolm to prove a point.) 'Ian Malcolm:' Life, uh, finds a way (a direct quote from Malcolm as he tells the scientists at Jurassic Park that even though the dinosaurs are all female, they will find a way to reproduce in which they do.) 'Howard Carter:' You rely on one fat hacker with a switch to every electric fence (John relies on Dennis, a fat hacker who was in control of the power, including the electric fences that keep the dinosaurs and humans apart.) then shit went down when he betrayed you and left your grandkids with no defense (However Dennis was offered by a company more money which causes him to betray John as he shuts down the power which causes the dinosaurs to be let loose and attack the humans including John's grandkids, Lex and Tim, who were given no defense.) I'll shut this park down as it is way too lethal (Because of the violence, Howard is gonna shut down Jurassic Park.) You're rapping is worse than any of the Jurassic Park sequels (The Lost World and Jurassic Park 3 were both recieved very poorly in ratings in which Howard says John's rapping is worse then that.) 'John Hammond:' I'll break you more than Jurassic World did to the box office (Jurasic World was the lastest movie in the Jurassic Park series that broke box office similiar to the way of how John is gonna break down Howard through the rap batttle.) Cause you're dragging this fight more than your digging process (John says Howard is dragging this fight more than the digging process for Tut which recieved a ton of delays.) Since the first World War led the digging to a stop (One of those delays was because of World War I.) I'm fly as a Pterodactyl cause i'm on the Triceratops! (To be fly is to be cool it is also the soar in the air similiar to a Pterodactyl, a birdlike dinosaurs, John again uses the word on word play with being on the top, being superior, and a triceratops, another type of dinosaur.) My raps are as vicious as a Tyrannosaurus Rex (A Tyrannosaurus Rex aka a T-Rex are known to be one of the most vicious dinosaurs similiar to what John's raps are.) While yours was just the mysteries of Egypt of Imax (While John Hammond's series is huge, all Howard recieved was a small movie, Mysteries of Egypt on Imax.) Not to mention when it comes to our latest discoveries (John then mentions that if it ever comes to their latest discoveries, John being Jurassic Park and Howard being King Tut.) That in comparrison to our raps, you'll always be below me (John then compares their discoveries to their raps saying Howard will never be as popular as John, this also references on King Tut's discovery being underground so in a literal sense, he is below John.) 'Howard Carter:' But John, make note of what I said before (Howard says John should've listen to him.) that reviving dinosaurs will only lead to blood and gore (Howard summarizes his first verse saying that reviving dinosaurs will lead to violence.) Not even Weird Al would see your island so hostel (Jurassic Park is a Hostel Island meaning a living place with fancy food and such however Howard says not even Weird Al would stay there, referencing Weird Al's song, Jurassic Park.) You're better killed off by the Procompsognathus in the novel (Unlike the movies, originally in the end of Jurassic Park in the novel, he was killed off by The Procompsognathus, a dinosaur species, Howard says John should've remained dead like in the novel.) Category:Season 3 Category:Rap Meanings Category:Howard Carter VS John Hammond